dog_breedfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagle
Facts about Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagles The Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagle's head is in proportion to the body. The skull is fairly long, slightly domed, not too narrow or too broad. The ears are set near and moderately low, long, rounded, not narrow. The ears should not be excessively heavy. The muzzle is of fair length and straight with the top moderately defined, not Roman-nosed or thin. It is proportional to the face. The muzzle can be moderately square cut or rounded, but should not be pointy or dish-shaped; it should come to a blunt end. The chin is definite enough to preclude snippiness. The teeth meet in a scissor bite. Eyes are large and round, with a gentle, soft and intelligent expression. Any eye color is allowed. The skin covers well and is not excessively loose. The neck should be well proportioned to the body, not too thick and not too thin. The neck can be of medium length to moderately long, but is never short or excessively long. The throat should be clean and free from folds of skin. The sloping shoulders are clean, muscular, not heavy or loaded, and convey the idea of freedom of action with activity. The back is moderate to medium in length. The length from back of the front leg to stop of the tail is preferred at a ratio of no more than 1:5 compared to height. The overall substance of the dog should be proportionate, without being overly light or cloddy. The hindquarters are strong and cleanly muscled. The tail is moderate as compared with the size of the dog, and free of kinks or twists. Tail set may vary so long as it is not carried tightly onto the back. The coat is short to medium and sleek with good hair coverage. The Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagle may have a softer coat or a slightly harsher, hound-type coat. All colors are allowed. Coat colors * Tri-color * Brown & White * Red & White * Orange & White * Lemon & White * Black & White Temperament The Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagle is a family dog first. It has less of a hunting instinct than most other hounds as a lot of the Beagle in it has been bred out. It should have a love for humans and a preference for its master over its canine pack. Less vocal than its predecessor the Beagle, the Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagle has a diminished prey drive and a lower activity level, making it more suited to the sedentary life of a house pet. The Queen Elizabeth Pocket Beagle is a gentle, sweet, lively and curious dog that just loves everyone; a happy little tail-wagger! It is sociable, brave, intelligent, calm and loving. Excellent with children and generally good with other dogs. It is a gentle, typically calm dog, but it has a lively and curious nature, making it entertaining with children and generally good with other dogs and pets ideally when socialized with them from early on. These dogs are cuddly and love to be near their owners. However, they should be walked on a leash and confined to a fenced yard because they love to explore. This breed needs a firm, but calm, confident, consistent pack leader along with daily pack walks in order to be mentally stable. Category:Hound dogs Category:Scent Hounds Category:Medium-sized dogs